


Cake at 4 AM

by IHaveNoUsernameCreativity



Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday Futakuchi I love you mwah, M/M, OiFuta Week 2020, There is very little plot I just wanted it to be cute, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoUsernameCreativity/pseuds/IHaveNoUsernameCreativity
Summary: Oikawa never listens, does he?
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiFuta Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006125
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Cake at 4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I am coming for your throats with fluff this week. Square tf up sweetie
> 
> ALSO THIS IS LATE AND I'M SO SORRY FUTAKUCHI :((( I HAD A MENTAL BREAKDOWN ON YOUR BDAY AND COULDN'T WRITE IT ON TIME AND I WAS BUSY BEING SAD TODAY TOO SO

"But why?!"

Futakuchi finally looks up from his phone to glance at Oikawa. "I just don't like making a big deal out of it."

Oikawa pouts. "But it's your birthday! We should plan _something_ for it!"

"Tooru," Futakuchi sighs exasperatedly. "We're adults. We don't need to make that big of a deal out of birthdays anymore."

"But you literally want me to do _nothing_!" Oikawa whines, and as much as Futakuchi loves him, his whining is unpleasant on the ears. "There's a difference between keeping your birthday simple and doing literally nothing! It's dumb!"

"Wow, calling the bithday boy dumb? Rude," Futakuchi smirks at the way Oikawa frowns.

"Your birthday is tomorrow. You're not the birthday boy yet," Oikawa retorts.

Futakuchi doesn't bother to respond. He rolls off the couch and gets up to head to their bedroom. He is tempted to sigh again when he hears Oikawa's footsteps follow him.

"C'mon, Kenji! Can't we at least get you cake or something?" Oikawa says.

"Nah. I don't want cake," Futakuchi says.

"But you love sweets!" Oikawa picks up the pace to walk alongside Futakuchi.

"Well, yeah. But I don't want cake for my birthday. I don't want to do anything. It's just another day for me," Futakuchi shrugs.

Oikawa crosses his arms and falls silent, moping. He stops in the hallway and Futakuchi breathes a sigh of relief that the whining ended. One step into their bedroom, he freezes. He slowly backs out into the hallway and glances at Oikawa. Oikawa is still standing there, arms crossed and a pout on his face. But that's not disappointment in Oikawa's eyes. No, after dating Oikawa for six years he would know.

"Don't plan for anything." Futakuchi points at Oikawa accusingly. "I know that face. You're planning to ignore what I said and go get cake anyways."

Oikawa's pout deepens and he searches for the words to deny Futakuchi's accusation. But they both knew Futakuchi already saw through him.

"But Kenji!" Oikawa starts to whine again.

"No," Futakuchi says firmly. "No getting cake. No big surprise party. Nothing. If you go out and buy cake I will ignore you for a week."

Oikawa looks crestfallen, almost like a dog after getting scolded. Futakuchi's will wavers for a moment and he curses his soft spot for his boyfriend. He shakes his head, trying to physically shake off the thoughts. _'No. It's my birthday. I decide how to spend it. I don't want to do anything about it, and so I won't. Tooru should just make a big deal out of his own birthday.'_ Futakuchi leaves Oikawa to mope in the hallway.

\----

Futakuchi wakes up in the middle of the night when he hears a thud accompanied by a loud yelp. He squints through the bright moonlight splashing into the room in a brilliant silver and curses having to wake up at night. He glances at the clock, the bright red lines declaring it to be one in the morning. He groans and closes his eyes until he notices the lack of warmth at his side.

A glance to his right confirms that Oikawa wasn't in bed. He sighs and sits up. _'What is that idiot doing at this hour?'_ Futakuchi flinches when his bare feet make contact with the chilly wooden floor. After a moment to adjust, Futakuchi starts his slow shuffle out the room in search for Oikawa. He pokes his head out the bedroom door and blinks away the sleepiness before looking down the hall, where he can hear grumbling. Futakuchi briefly wonders if he should be worried that there's a murderer in his house that's making the noise rather than his boyfriend.

"Tooru?" He calls down the hallway.

The grumbling stops and silence befalls Futakuchi's ears. Either it actually was a murderer or Oikawa was indeed doing something stupid.

"Tooru, is that you? I already heard you so you shouldn't try to pretend you're not up to something." Futakuchi continues his slow shuffle into the hallway. "Can you at least tell me you're not a murderer here to ruin my relatively peaceful life?"

The sound of running water starts in the kitchen, followed by Oikawa's voice. "I thought I was always a pain in the ass."

"Eh, but I'm keeping you around for a reason, right?" Futakuchi says, almost smiling before remembering the fact it is one in the morning and Oikawa is up to something.

"Wow, you make my heart swoon," Oikawa's voice drips with sarcasm. "Can't you say anything more romantic? Tell me I'm not a pain in the ass or something?"

"But you are," Futakuchi says. "Especially since you've disturbed my sleep at one in the morning and are currently up to no good."

"Up to no good? Since when?" Oikawa is clearly lying and Futakuchi can tell. "I was just getting water and I tripped and fell. Just go back to bed, I'll be there soon."

"Hm, not buying it," Futakuchi declares, picking up the pace and stepping into the kitchen.

There's flour everywhere. Futakuchi surveys the damage. _'Well, not everywhere. But it's all over the counter and the floor and...'_ Oikawa's hair is colored white by flour as he averts his gaze from Futakuchi's.

"What are you doing here?" Futakuchi frowns. "What's up with the flour?"

"Uh." Oikawa slumps his shoulders in defeat. "I thought you'd guess as soon as you saw me but I guess your sleepy brain is worse than your usual brain."

Futakuchi doesn't bother to retort, simply settling to stare at Oikawa until everything clicks in his mind.

"What did I say about cake? Or any celebration for that matter?" Futakuchi crosses his arms, secretly enjoying that for once he has the complete right to berate Oikawa.

But instead Oikawa pouts and says, "You said I couldn't buy cake. You said nothing about baking it myself."

 _'Cheeky bastard.'_ Futakuchi takes a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh. He surveys the messy kitchen again, now picking up on the speckles of cake batter that must've escaped the bowl while Oikawa was making it.

"Tooru, you know what I meant. Why are you so insistent about this?" Futakuchi stares down Oikawa until Oikawa breaks eye contact to look at his feet. "It's my birthday. Shouldn't I decide how I spend it?"

"But I just-" Oikawa sighs. "I just can't understand why you don't want to do _anything_. I could understand if you don't want to make a big deal out of it. But it's your _birthday_. And I want to do something nice for you, y'know? Sorry, I guess."

Futakuchi takes a deep breath, trying to pretend that didn't make him completely give in. _'Maybe a birthday cake isn't that bad.'_

"Okay, fine," Futakuchi says. "Now that we're here, I guess we can make the birthday cake together or whatever."

Oikawa looks up and the way he brightens makes it completely worth it.

"I'm not helping you clean up this mess though," Futakuchi adds.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. "Of course you're not."

"I have an excuse. I'm the birthday boy. It's officially my birthday."

"Yup."

\----

They end up eating the cake at four in the morning.

"Are you happy I made the birthday cake now?" Oikawa asks from across the table.

Futakuchi debates his options. The cake turned out great and he is having the time of his life eating it. But will he admit that? _'Hell no.'_

"Eh. I'm happy I got a photo of you with all that flour in your hair. You look like an old man."

Oikawa laughs. "Okay, I'll let that one slide. Happy birthday. Do you want a birthday kiss?"

"Hm... yeah. That sounds nice."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was fluffy and domestic enough for you. It was plotless and all that. Just. OiFuta being gay.
> 
> I will now also place my twt with a little shame but mostly shamelessly. It's @OiFutaSupremacy and I believe that's pretty self explanatory.


End file.
